x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wayne Weinsider
form.]] form.]] Wayne Weinsider was one of the many aliases of a very powerful demon, possibly a vele, encountered by FBI Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully in the fall of 1998. Abilities This demon had the power to appear to his victims as a menacing, shadowy figure with red eyes and horns with fire behind him. Even in human form, the demon could not hide small abnormal bumps on the back of his neck. He also had the power to take an innocent's soul. Oddly enough, this demon yearned for a normal human child and a regular family. This need brought about his destruction of countless women's lives and pre-natal infants. Biographical Information Early life The earliest record of the demon is his use of the alias of Ivan Veles, supposedly born in Czechoslovakia in 1956. While known as Ivan, the demon married two women, Gisele Veles and Helga Veles. He killed these women while they were pregnant with his children, who had begun to show signs of a demonic appearance. Over the years, the demon went under the aliases of Bud Hasselhoff and Gordy Boitano, before becoming known as Wayne Weinsider. As Weinsider, he was still a Czech national, and in 1994, Weinsider emigrated to the United States of America because of the wider gene pool. Eventually, Weinsider was able to gain a job with Harmony Mutual Insurance in Roanoke County, Virginia as a medical technician. With his position, he traveled often and was able to meet several women. Over the next four years, Weinsider had several wives across Virginia, and each child developed demonic traits before birth. Weinsider used mandrake to induce labor in each and then appeared in demonic form, taking and burying the infant body. Laura's Pregnancy and the Resulting Investigation In 1998, Weinsider had two pregnant wives on separate sides of Roanoke County, Laura and Betsy. He truly believed himself to be in love with Laura. During her third trimester, both Wayne and Laura went to the obstetrician for Laura's sonogram. The sonogram revealed that Laura's baby, which Wayne called Wayne, Jr., had strange protuberances, most likely horns, growing on portions of his skull. Saddened by the news that once again he would have to get rid of the baby and try again, Wayne gave Laura the mandrake and took demonic form, snatching the baby away from her, and soon after burying the child in leaves outside. Laura was able to bite the demon on the neck, not knowing that it was Wayne. Laura's brother was Deputy Arky Stevens, and Stevens had informed the FBI and Special Agent Jeffrey Spender of the case, and eventually Special Agent Fox Mulder illegally began to investigate it. Mulder began investigating the case and immediately grew suspicious of Weinsider, believing him to be a demon, and the case to be a simple "atum nocturnem." After the police discovered the remains of Wayne, Jr. in the outside incinerator, Weinsider was able to persuade Laura that it was she all along who killed the infant. Soon after, Laura realized that the demon she saw in her "nightmare" bared a remarkable resemblance to Wayne, and was certain he was the demon after seeing the bite marks on his neck. Despite his love for Laura, Wayne took her soul, and she almost died. Remarkably to Wayne, the paramedics were able to keep Laura alive, albeit in a comatose state. Betsy's Pregnancy and Betrayal During the entire investigation, Wayne took extra precautions to keep his other marriage to Betsy a secret. He almost made it over to Betsy's in anticipation of her sonogram, but was interrupted by Agent Mulder, who followed him for most of the day. When he finally made it to Betsy's that night, Wayne was saddened once again when told that the sonogram results showed similar cranial malformities as all of his previous infants. Wayne was disturbed but knew he had to perform his usual ritual to rid Betsy of her baby. After giving Betsy the mandrake in her warm milk, Wayne appeared to her in demon form, but was shocked to find out that Betsy knew who he was despite his appearance. The very same night that Wayne Weinsider was with Betsy, the local police department were vigorously searching Weinsider's residence in Hollins. They discovered at least one infant body, which was enough to convince the police of Weinsider's guilt. Mulder had ascertained most of the details surrounding Weinsider and his quest for a normal child, and he and Agent Dana Scully had discovered his address with Betsy in Cave Spring, Virginia. The agents found the no longer pregnant Betsy outside of the house claiming to have had her baby stolen. They discovered Wayne in the backyard of the house, digging a hole with his shovel. The agents had at first believed he was burying his baby, and soon after he was shot by Deputy Stevens. Wayne's Demise In truth, it was discovered that Betsy had in fact buried four normal children in graves outside her home, and had used the demonic Wayne in order to have a demonic child. She was able to conceive that child, and when she told Wayne of what she had done to her other children, the shock sent him out into her yard to search for the infants. Wayne didn't die, but was wheeled into the Roanoke County Medical Center, next to his comatose wife, Laura. With his dying breath, the demon known as Wayne Weinsider returned Laura's soul. (TXF: "Terms of Endearment") :Wayne Weinsider was played by Bruce Campbell. Category:Aliases Category:Beings and creatures Category:Criminals Category:Deceased people Category:TXF characters